countrycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Roman Colonial Empire
(Alternate Timeline) After 1235 AD the Roman Empire has stood the test of time and has lasted nearly a thousand years. They have conquered most of Europe, with the exception of the now independent Scotland in northern Britannia, by trading with the Chinese they have acquired gunpowder and have improved it for military purposes. They send now send ships to the west in order to establish another trade route to China. Instead they discover new continents filed with new species aswell as other civilizations, the Romans asked them that they would like to set up trade routes but the tribes of North, Central, and South America did not want foreigners on their lands and began assaulting roman encampments on the coasts and the Romans numbers are spread out across the new world and the Romans retreat. This is the beginning of The Roman conquest of the Americas, The Romans send warships as well as elite soldiers equipped with a new projectile weapon that fires a ball of lead that is accurate, powerful, and uses the gunpowder received from China. At the Battle of Tenochtitlan the Romans defeated the American Tribes and set up new cities and towns in the new world. Then the Roman Colonial Empire was born setting up a dominant foothold of power in the world. In 1672 AD the Industrial Revolution began and the Roman Colonial Empire then created steam powered warships as well as Rifles (The barrels have groves in them which give longer range, higher accuracy, and higher damage to the target). The Chinese Empire has also become a mega powerhouse they now have finally conquered most of Asia they are now in competition the Romans. Then about 3 decades later the Roman scientists have successfully created ships made out of steel which they keep secret from everyone else until 1789 AD. With funding from the Chinese, in 1821 AD Pro-American activists are able to start a Civil War with the Empire. The attack Roman bases all across eastern North America. The Romans respond quickly with a force of nearly 1 Million troops, 157 Warships, and 5 experimental Military grade aircraft (which are small biplanes with a Gatling Turrets in the bottom of the nose) While the rebels have only 300,000 Troops and only 5 Warships. The bloody civil war lasted for 20 years between 1822 to 1843 AD, after 15 years the Chinese sided with the rebels and helped them win the war. The Roman Emperor has to recognize their independence, the new country calls themselves the United States of America. since then the Roman Colonial Empire ceded central North America to the USA, and has been good allies with them. Today the Roman Colonial Empire has still kept most of its territories since the conquering of the new world in 1252 AD, only losing North America, some of the Caribbean, and Southern Africa. They have changed the world forever and still remain as the dominant power in the world. in 2013 AD The Empire changed from a imperial government to a democratic one, which has already shown signs of great hope for the Empire since its creation only 2 years ago.